I Miss You, Natsu
by zuryuteki
Summary: AU/Sehari sebelum kelulusan, Lucy teringat akan masa-masa sekolahnya bersama Natsu/Aku mempunyai seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, aku sayangi, semuanya. Dia bernama Natsu Dragneel, mempunyai rambut senada dengan bunga sakura, di tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya./ONE-SHOT/RnR Onegai?


**FAIRY TAIL MILIK HIRO-SENSEI**

**I MISS YOU, NATSU MILIK ZURYUTEKI**

**PAIR**

**NATSU**

**X**

**LUCY**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO, SAD ABAL, AMATIR**

**.**

Perkenalkan, namaku Lucy Heartfilia, umurku 17 tahun, sekarang ini aku masih berstatus kelas 3 SMA di Fairy Tail Gakuen. Hari ini adalah hari sebelum aku lulus dari sekolah ini. Hari ini, tak ada kerjaan, semua murid kelas 3 berhamburan disekitar sekolah, teman-temanku pulang kerumah karna menyiapkan hari esok, aku masih berada di sekolah karna persiapan besok sudah kusiapkan kemarin, rasanya tak ingin meninggalkan sekolah ini, banyak sekali kenanganku bersama Natsu.

_"Luce!"_

Ahh...bayangan suara yang kurindukan, suara orang itu, aku merindukannya. Tapi, kini aku tak bisa mendengarnya. Aku mempunyai seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, aku sayangi, semuanya. Dia bernama Natsu Dragneel, mempunyai rambut senada dengan bunga sakura, di tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

_"Hei, tunggu! Kau! Luigi."_

_"Eh? Aku?"_

_"Ya! Kau!"_

_"A-Ada apa?"_

_"Tidak, hanya saja, kau terlihat kesepian. Mau pulang bersamaku?"_

_"A-Ano...A-Aku—"_

_"Ah! Aku Natsu Dragneel! Salam kenal. Kau Luigi kan?"_

_"E-Etto, Lucy Heartfillia."_

_"Ah...maaf, maksudku itu, Luce!"_

_"Lu-Luce?"_

_"Ada yang salah?"_

_"Ti-Tidak."_

_"Itu lebih baik daripada Luigi", batinku  
_

_"Bagaimana? Luce maukan?"_

_"B-Baik."_

Aku masih sangat ingat hari pertama kita bertemu Natsu. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memandangmu dari kejauhan. Melihat punggungmu yang terlihat bersinar, melihat wajahmu dari samping, tertawa seperti anak kecil, melihat wajahmu yang ketakutan saat Erza memarahimu, karna kau bertengkar dengan Gray, dan melihatmu tersenyum lebar padaku sambil mengucapkan 'Ohayou' maupun 'Yo, Luce!'. Aku merasa, hidupku lebih berwarna, tapi semua sempat berubah ketika kau meninggalkanku, tempat yang jauh dan tak bisa kugapai. Natsu, aku merindukanmu.

_"Ohayo, Luce! Kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri disini?"_

_"Tak apa-apa, Dragneel-san."_

_"Hei hei, tak usah se formal itu, panggil saja aku Natsu."_

_"E-Eh? B-Baik Na-Na-Na-Natsu...-san"_

_"I-Itu sudah lebih cukup, tapi 'Na' tak harus kau ucapkan 3 kali, Luce. Dan lagi, tak perlu san. Kita berteman bukan?"_

_"B-Baik, Natsu!"_

_"Begitu lebih baik."_

Dulu aku berpikir, ternyata ada hal selain buku didunia ini yang menarik perhatianku, benar, senyum—lebih tepatnya grinsmu saat setelah berbicara "Kita berteman bukan?" perasaan ini, aku merasa berdebar, pipiku memanas, dan saat itu juga aku baru tau, kalau aku...mencintaimu.

_"Yo, Luce! Ikut aku ke atap, kita makan bersama!"_

_"T-Tapi Natsu aku—"_

_"Sudah, ayo cepat!"_

_Disinilah pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan teman. Teman yang sangat baik, dan aku sangat menyayangi mereka._

_"Luce...Luce...LUCE!"_

_"I-Iya Natsu?"_

_"Jezz...kenapa bengong disana? Kemarilah!"_

_"Ta-Tapi—"_

_"Natsu, dia temanmu?"_

_"Betul!"_

_"Apa kau Lucy? Kemarilah, ayo kita makan bersama, tak usah malu."_

_"B-Baik!"_

_"Kesini Lucy-san, kita bisa bertukar makanan."_

_"Boleh aku memanggilmu Lu-chan? Sebagai gantinya kau boleh memanggilku Levy-chan."_

Baru pertama kali, aku merasa seperti hidup kembali, sekolah yang membosankan dan menjengkelkan, menjadi lebih indah dan hidup, itu berkat dirimu, Natsu. Berkatmu, aku bisa mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik, berkatmu aku menjadi bersemangat ketika sekolah, tak ada lagi perasaan benci maupun kata bosan untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

_"DOR!"_

_"Na-Natsu! Tolong jangan mengagetkanku lagi seperti itu, atau kau mau kubunuh, hah?"_

_"Luce Demon! Takut! Ampun!"_

_"Luce Demon?! Apa maksudmu Natsu! Hei! Kemari kau, jangan lari!"_

_"Woaa...kaburrr, Lucy Demon!"_

_"Lucy Demon janaiyo!"_

_"Weeek"_

_"Natsuuu kemari kau!"_

Ah...koridor ini, tempat aku dan Natsu bermain-main, sungguh kekanak-kanakan, ne Natsu? Ah koridor ini juga tempat dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku.

_"Natsu!"_

_"Luce?"_

_"A-Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."_

_"Apa itu Luce?"_

_"A-A-Aku me-mencintaimu! Jadilah pacarku!"_

_"Gomen Luce, aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai. Gomen."_

_"Hah? A-Ah..oh...tak apa, Ah! Semoga orang itu menyukaimu juga Natsu. A-Aku permisi dulu, J-Jaa, arigatou nee."_

Kuharap kau tak berbohong saat itu, Natsu. Agar aku tau yang sebenarnya, dan pada saat itu aku tak membenci maupun menjauhimu.

_"Natsu! Apa kau tak apa-apa? Tadi kau terlihat pucat."_

_"Aku tak apa-apa Luce, arigato."_

_"Um. A-Aku pulang du—"_

_Saat itu, tanganku digenggamnya, tangannya sedingin es, padahal sebelum itu, suhu tubuhnya hangat._

_"Ano, Lucy. Sekali lagi terima kasih."_

_"Tidak apa-apa, Natsu."_

_"Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku."_

_"A-Ah, maafkan untuk apa Natsu? Kau tak bersalah."_

_"Untuk kejadian tempo hari, ketika aku menolakmu. Dan karna itu, kau menjauhiku kan?"_

_"Ah..itu. Aku tak bermaksud menjauhimu tapi, hei sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Ah ya! Apa kau sudah mendapatkan gadis itu? Atau kau masih belum menyatakan perasaanmu? Sebaiknya kau ce—"_

_"Aku tak punya orang yang kusukai selain dirimu, Lucy."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Maaf. Tapi kali ini aku akan membicarakan semuanya."_

_"Natsu..."_

_"Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu. Maafkan sikapku yang egois ini, sebenarnya dulu aku ingin sekali menjawab 'iya' tapi entah kenapa itu hanya akan membuatmu sedih."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karna, aku tak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi, Lucy."_

_"A-Apa?!"_

_"Aku menderita kanker jantung, dan mungkin esok aku sudah tak ada. Lucy, awalnya aku selalu memperhatikanmu, kau selalu sendirian, kau selalu terlihat murung, dan kau selalu terlihat sedih, aku ingin sekali membantumu, membuatmu tersenyum, dan kupikir itu semua hanya rasa simpatik, tapi ternyata aku benar-benar mencintaimu."_

_"Natsu..."_

Pada saat itu juga, air mata mengalir deras dipipiku.

_"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah tersenyum Lucy."_

_"Tidak."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Bodoh! Kalau kau mengucapkan hal seperti itu jangan mati, bodoh!"_

_"Maafkan aku."_

_"Kau...kau benar-benar bodoh."_

_Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, sungguh, kenapa Tuhan harus mengambil Natsu dari sisiku? Kenapa?. Tiba-tiba saat itu juga, bibirku terasa hangat, Natsu menciumku, untuk terakhir kalinya._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Natsu."_

Sampai sekarangpun, aku mencintaimu.

**Esok hari (hari kelulusan Lucy)**

_ Apa kabar kau disana Natsu? aku disini baik-baik saja, cukup baik__—__mungkin. Kau tau? Entah kenapa diary ini malah berisi hal-hal yang seperti ini, aku menyapamu dari diary ini dan berharap kau membacanya disana, padahal halaman awal, aku menulis sikapku ketika bertemu denganmu, ketika kau menolak pernyataan cintaku, yah, salahmu sendiri memberiku diary saat hari ulang tahunku, aku jadi asal tulis begini. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku masih sangat terpukul saat tau kau sudah tak ada lagi, Natsu. Tapi sesuai yang kau minta, aku akan berusaha menjadi gadis yang selalu tersenyum seperti dulu__—__saat kau bersamaku. Ah, ya Natsu! Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan! Hebat bukan?! Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali lulus bersamamu Natsu, tapi, biarlah, Tuhan berkata lain. Ah cukup sampai disini cerita pagiku ya, Natsu, jaa!_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

"Lucy! Kita sudah sampai, jangan bengong saja, cepat turun!"

"Ah, mama, papa, baik!"

"Lucy! Lewat sini!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy-san!"

"Erza! Levy! Juvia!"

"_Lihatlah aku dari surga Natsu! aku sudah menjadi gadis yang penuh dengan senyuman! Aku tak akan kesepian lagi."_

Aku mulai memasuki sekolah bersama Erza, Levy dan Juvia. Eh? Tadi sekilas aku melihat Natsu tersenyum dibawah pohon sakura itu? Ah tak mungkin, perasaanku saja.

"_Arigato Luce!"_

**END**

Huaaaa...akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya #PLAK. Akhirnya kenapa sih? #PLAK. Akhirnya yucchan bisa bikin fanfic NaLu One-SHOT! AKHIRNYAAA! #PLAKGEDEBUKDUARDAR

Hufft...yo minna! Watashi no namae wa Zuryuteki-desu! Panggilannya Yu-chan/Yucchan/Yuki-chan/Uryu-san/Zuryuteki-san dan bla bla bla:}

Ah! Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian/senpai tak mengenalku, aku memang penulis yang dengan teganya tak melanjutkan cerita 'I will protect you' itu semua karna aku bingung dengan kelanjutan ceritanya;_; huee... jadi terpaksa juga kuhapus deh, huaaaa;A; #PLAK.

Yucchan sering muncul dikotak review beberapa fanfic, hohohhooho! Tapi kayaknya yucchan Cuma bisa nongol dihari-hari free, kayak hari kamis, jum'at, sabtu dan minggu saja, selain itu, mungkin gak nongol sama sekali deh(?)

Karna cerita 'I will protect you' yucchan hapus, jadi yucchan anggap ini fanfic pertama yucchan~

Untuk para readers, semoga kalian suka dengan ceritaku yaa *bows* ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! #plak.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**O**

**N**

**E**

**G**

**A**

**I**

Tambahan nih.

Natsu: HUEEE KENAPA AKU MATI?! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, omonganku keren sekali! Luce terlalu OOC disini, Luce kan aneh, berisik dan kejam. Kenapa disini Luce terlihat baik, pendiam dan lemah lembut.

Author: Na-Natsu, sebaiknya kau meminta maaf pada Lucy.

Natsu: Hah?

Lucy: NAATTTSUUUUUUUU! KEMARI KAU! DASAR OTAK API! *ngejar Natsu*

Natsu: Gyaa! Aku lupa, Luce adalah Erza KW 2 *lari-lari terbang dan menari~ /salah #PLAK*

Author: Ara..ara...yoosh minna-san! Terimakasih sudah membaca storyku, REVIEW PLEASE! /maksa #PLAK!


End file.
